1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf club apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new golf club practice swing weight wherein the same is arranged for securement about the shaft portion of an associated golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club swing weight structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,220; 4,842,280; and 4,045,034.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a flexible web structure arranged for ease of mounting about a golf club shaft, wherein the web structure is arranged for accommodating granular material within associated pouches and in these respects, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.